


Flesh

by Kaspah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Crying, Crying Dean, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mention of sex toys, Mentions of Sam/Dean, Needy Dean, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SHIFTER DEAN IS LOVE, mentions of Sam - Freeform, slutty dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaspah/pseuds/Kaspah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Season Looooove. During the time where a shifter took on Dean's body, and his memories. Plotless porn inside, read at your own discretion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Remember! I do not own Supernatural at all, or Dean. Belongs to their official owners and what-not. 
> 
> Comment. COMMENT I SAY.

"Tight enough?" Adjusting his seating, Dean glanced down at... well, himself. Although, to be truthful... he was looking down at the real Dean Winchester, the man that he felt so damn close to, that it sent shivers down his spine. Holding one fist within the other hand, he leaned forward, admiring his work with a bit of professionalism and pride. After all, who wouldn't choose to look at their work with a little bit of happiness? 

"Mmph...!" There it was! Dean's voice, muffled by that damnedable cloth clinging so tightly to his head. But, alas, that wasn't the only one. Of course, it had a brother sitting across Dean's eyes, snug and fit. Now, it'd be like any other hunt that the both of them remembered, if not for the naked, bound body below the Shifter, arms fastened above his captive's head, legs splayed out and tied to the the legs of the chair supporting him. Gods, the Shifter hadn't had this much fun in a while. Killing counted only toward some innate instinct to survive, but this? This was pure, utter, bliss. Marvelous, skin barely touched by anything but weapons and... and Dean's own self.

"Man, gotta say. You're pretty damn good looking."

Chest on display for him, he couldn't help his own hand dragging an index across the flushed skin. Nice and warm, just as he'd expected. Truth be told, he hadn't gotten all of Dean's memories, yet. But, he had enough to have a damn good time with him, that's for sure. For instance, his hand flicked out to drag his fingertip across Dean's left nipple, circling playfully, admiring the taut flesh. "It's one of your sensitive spots, isn't it?" His grin spread, not quite happy but more amused at the shuddering that went through his fresh, new play-toy. The way the man's heartbeat spiked, music to his ears. "First, you'd always spread that lube on your fingers. It felt cold, so you loved it." Still circling around the man's already perky nub, he finally gave it a flick and let his voice go lower. "You liked how it felt, how it felt like Sam was the one touching you. That's what you really wanted, was for him to do the things you wanted him to." Edging closer and closer, until his body damn near touched Dean's own, he placed his hand under his Prey's chin, pulling him up a little. "You're a freak, alright. Your hottest fantasy? Being fucked by your brother. Rough and possessive. You wanted to belong to him." Every word had emphasis behind it, an accusation of sorts. 

"Mm---nnph!' 

He knew the memories were real, had so many of them piled up inside of his head that he almost felt ashamed for liking them so much. Finding himself down on his knees between Dean's legs, he quietly nuzzled against the man's dick, soft skin grazing against the aching arousal. "You'd have done anything to have him lick your cock, wouldn't you? Fantasied about it so much, that Sammy's the only one you want to touch it." Muttering to himself, he gingerly dragged his tongue along the nearest part, tasting the real thing. Soft, supple skin, but still as taut as ever. It even twitched against his tongue, pulsing with heat. Fuck, why did it taste so damned good to him? Didn't matter. Not when he felt it up close, wanted to taste it even more now that he had a sample. "I remember them, you know." Giving a single, long lick along the underside, to the crown, he eventually pulled back with a satisfied smile. "All those times you road your dildo, screaming out Sam's name when Dad was out on a hunt." He could see it, Dean's dick twitching at every mention of Sammy, almost weeping from sheer need to be touched. Every inch of Dean's body quivered, muscles tightening on his chest, stomach rippling from sudden intakes of breath. One glance up, and he found himself transfixed on his original's face, watching little streams of clear, salty scented tears trickle down from the blindfold. Gods... "I know when it was, that you last fucked yourself." He loved using Dean's voice against him, it had some... addictive quality to it. "It was before you went to get him from college. You road it so... You wanted him to see you like that. Wanted our little brother to fuck you right then and there, didn't you? Come on, man." Licking his lips, he leaned forward again, this time finally taking Dean's tip in, licking around it, even paying special attention to the slit. "We wanted him to make us fuck ourselves on our dildo, for him to fuck our mouths until we couldn't talk anymore." 

Another lick along the tip, especially around the crown. 

"Wanted him to forget all about college and fuck us so damn much..."  
Down the shaft, along the flesh between base and sac, tongue deftly working across the taut flesh. By now, he could hear Dean's muffled sobs of need and disgust. 

"Bought so many toys, just to fuck ourselves with. Always had one attached to our cocks when we woke up, teasing ourselves so much that we'd have a hard time sleeping... we'd eventually end up fucking ourselves, using up bottle after bottle of lube just to feel like we had Sammy's cock inside of us." 

Nudging himself under Dean's cock, he freely licked across his sac, suckling at the skin, even pulling part of it in to swirl his tongue along the flesh. It lasted for a few fleeting moments, before he let it back out with a small pop. 

"Wasn't a day that we didn't do something to ourselves. Had a cockring on for hours, walking around the place naked when John was gone... Even attached an egg vibrator to our cocks for hours on end, raised our asses for Sammy like an obedient slut, moaned his name into the sheets, begged him to fuck us."


End file.
